


Serial Killings That Aren't

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett works hard at her job. Most of the time, it's actually pretty normal (for a homicide detective anyway). But this is not one of those times. This serial killing case is anything but normal, or so she finds out when a two men with FBI badges show up at her crime scene.<br/>Dean Winchester is investigating angel killings with his own personal shoulder angel. But when Castiel is confronted by his brothers, what side will he be forced to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castle looked over at her, her brown hair was pulled into a bit fancier of a ponytail, her makeup was done meticulously, and she looked uncomfortable as hell. She was wearing a light grey, ruffled shirt with a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and ass tightly, she was also wearing shoes that Esposito would describe as "over-achieving secretary" shoes. Kate had refused to wear a fancy dress to the meeting with the Governor and choose to wear formal business clothes instead.

Kate shuffled from foot to foot, glancing over at Castle every so often. He was dressed very well. His black suit made his hair look lighter, his purple tie made his blue eyes pop. Kate forced her eyes to the Governor and what he was saying. It was something about how "proud he was of the department and it's..." at this he looked at Castle who grinned cheekily at him, "help." Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's fake pout. If you asked Castle, he'd probably tell you that the department helps him, but that they just benefit from it more then he does.

Castle fake pouted and kept looking over at Kate to see if she noticed. She did and she rolled her eyes. Inside Castle was grinning from getting that response from her but he forced himself to keep pouting. That is he did until Kevin Ryan's phone went off. Kevin quickly got up and stepped out of the room; Castle was jealous, he wished he had an excuse not to be here. If the longing look on Kate Beckett's face as she looked at the door was anything to go off of, she didn't want to be here either.

It was a relief to Kate when Kevin stuck his head back in the door.

"Triple homicide, right up our alley. Looks like it matches the last group of homicides. Said there was something strange about the place, we need to get ready to go now," Kevin told Kate. She let out a sigh of relief before turning to the Governor.

"My apologizes Sir, my team and I have to go," then seeing the pleading look on Castle's face out of the corner of her eye, "Also I might need my... help's assistance." The Governor sighed.

"Go then, save the world my friend. Solving one homicide at a time," The Governor replied. As they were exiting the room Castle whispered to her,

"That was so cheesy."

"Sounds like something you would write, Castle," Kate teased. Castle pulled a bitch face, but it quickly turned into a considering look, "Seriously Castle?"

"The man with the green Mohawk smiled at the inspector flirtatiously. With a wink he said, 'Go save the world hot stuff, solving one murder at a time.' I could actually use that," Castle said cheerfully. Kate rolled her eyes at Castle.

***

"To the normal police it would look like serial killings, five different multiple homicides, all killed the same way, for the same reason as we know, but by different people," Dean explained to Bobby over the phone as he and Cas drove to the latest homicide site. He would have had Cas zap them there, but for the fact that the place was crawling with police and it would seem a little suspicious for them to just come walking up. As Dean parked the car as close to the yellow police tape as he could, Cas pick out his FBI badge. He actually picked up the very first badge he ever used. Agent Eddie Moscone of the FBI. Cas smiled at it fondly before sticking it in one of the pockets of his favorite trench coat. Dean turned off the car, grabbed his fraudulent ID and opened the car door. He and Cas got out and walked around to the front of the car. Instinctively Dean reached over and fixed Cas's tie. Cas smiled at him and started walking.

They had just ducked under the police tape when someone stopped them. Cas let Dean do the talking as he normally did and just sat there and smiled at all the right times. The policewoman didn't stand a chance. So instead of getting flustered with the two, she took them to her superior.

"This is Detective Beckett, you can talk to her," The policewoman introduced them after talking to the Detective. Then, as she was passing by Cas he felt something being pressed into his hand, "and this is my number so that you can talk to me," the woman finished flirtatiously. Cas stumbled, as he always did when someone flirted with him. Finally he just smiled at the woman and nodded.

"Ahem," Detective Beckett cleared her throat to get their attention, as they were both watching the policewoman's retreating figure, "I'm Detective Beckett as was previously mentioned, and you are?"

"I'm Thomas Anderson, Serial Homicide Expert. This is my partner, Special Agent Edward Moscone," Dean answered them. Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"Moscone? Eddie Moscone?" asked some man, coming up behind the detective. Cas nodded mildly in response.

"An unfortunate name choice it turned out. He got picked on as a kid. I know, I had to figure a way to get his ass out of some nasty situations in fourth grade," Dean said with his signature grin. 

"Can you speak for yourself Special Agent Moscone?" Beckett asked. Cas raised an eyebrow at her.

"I fail to see how I would not be able to, Detective Beckett," Cas replied in an unnervingly even tone for his low and gravely voice, "I must ask you, are there any strange markings inside?" the detective looked surprised by his question, but Cas continued looking around as if that should be the most common question in the world.

"Yes," the man answered for her. Cas immediately turned his attention on the blue eyed man.

"And you are?" Cas asked, he sounded like nothing Dean had heard him sound like in a long time, he sounded prim. Like he was above the man in front of him. He asked it like he was asking why there was a slug on the sidewalk.

"Richard Castle," the man answered irritatedly, as if everybody should know who he was. Problem was that Dean did know who he was, Sammy read his books.

"What part of the department do you work in Mr. Castle?" Castiel asked evenly.

"I don't, um, I don't work for the department. I'm a consultant. Well actually I'm a writer, I just help the department on some cases," the man, Castle, answered uncomfortably. Castiel raised his eyebrows in a patronizing way.

"I see, good. I will be able to work with you then," Cas suddenly sounded half-amiable, like he had just invited you over for tea and crumpets. The surprise on Castle's face was quite evident, as was the confusion on the detective's face.

"Ed here doesn't like working with the local police," Dean tried to explain to Beckett.

"You, Beckett, I will need your full cooperation. Thomas and I are currently working on a group of serial killings. I assume that that is what you believe this is?" Cas stepped over to Beckett, looking her up and down before looking her evenly in the face, "You are dressed far to fancy for just a regular case. Or any case that you are not undercover for. Why?" Beckett looked taken aback by the question.

"Um, I had a meeting," she answered slowly, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"It isn't, not as far as the case goes. I was just stating that you look nice. I take it that you prefer dark jeans, a solid color undershirt and a black jacket, paired with comfortable boots," Castiel said confidently. Beckett raised her eyebrows.

"So you have a good fashion sense, is that supposed to mean something?" She asked. Dean snorts.

"Ed has a terrible fashion sense. The one time he decided to change up his wardrobe he picked ugly Christmas sweaters. I thought my eyes were going to burn out," Dean said.

"It doesn't mean anything Kathrine," Cas said, looking away from her, pulling a Castiel-bitch-face on Dean.

"Wha- how do you know my first name?" Beckett asked. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"You honestly think that someone like me hasn't heard of someone like you?" Cas asked, his tone turning seductively low and sweet. It almost made Dean moan, "After all, you are the Kate Beckett are you not?"

"Well yeah, I mean, um, unless there is another the Kate Beckett," she replied, blushing and bewildered. Cas smiled an almost-sugary smile that made the detective stare at the ground.

"May I go and take a look at the symbols inside?" Cas asked her. Unlike how he first treated Castle, Cas acted with humble modesty now. Kate was nodding her head and leading Cas towards the big warehouse in front of them before Dean could blink.

"Are you sure your buddy doesn't like working with the police?" Castle asked, a twinge of jealousy was in his voice. Dean smiled.

"He only works with the hot ones," He replied smugly, walking away from the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett stared at the strange man in the trench coat. He was closely inspecting one of the strange blood-drawn symbols that covered the room. His partner, Anderson, walked in with Castle trailing in his wake.

"What you think Ed?" Anderson yelled to him. Ed Moscone motioned for the man to come over. They stood very close together, close enough to make Beckett wonder.....

"De- Tom, the markings are Enochian. But this is not human or demon blood," Ed said with a frown.

"What type of blood is it?" Anderson asked his partner. The partner looked around, looking half distressed.

"Tom, it is angel blood," Moscone sounded strained. Anderson ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Damnit. Is this part of the mess you have upstairs?" Anderson asked with a hopeful sigh. Moscone shook his head with a deep frown.

"Is this all code for something?" Kate asked finally. Moscone swung around to stare at her, "What is Enochian? And what do you mean Angel's and Demons?"

"Well, uh, gangs," Tom answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay... so we are dealing with gangs now?" Castle asked. Moscone looked at Castle. 

"Richard, can I call you Richard? Two of these are very powerful gangs, Enochian is a code that the two gangs often use to communicate when they aren't warring; or to, when they are warring, send warnings. The Angels and the Demons love to use these smaller gangs, we prefer to call them humans cause it seems so fitting, to do some of their dirty work. In reward the humans often get to join the big gang."

"You said that the blood was angel blood. How can you tell?" Beckett asked.

"Ah, well..." Ed started.

"It's the shade of red it is," Tom interrupts to explain, "Ed's a wizard when it comes to color's. He can tell you the exact shade difference. That's why they always have us come investigate the gang killings. We were told this was an angel hit. As in angels making the hit... now we aren't so sure." Beckett nodded in response. It all seemed way too complicated to her.

"It's not actual blood," Anderson said, "Well it kinda is, but it's not. You see... ugh. I can't explain this. Ed?" Moscone shot his partner a face, that Kate couldn't read, before sighing.

"It is indeed blood. But it has something in it that we haven't been able to trace... Something that gives the difference. We think the demon blood might have a hint of sulfur mixed in, but we aren't sure. Do you understand?" Moscone asked, a look of hope on his face said that he really hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"No. But that's okay. What do we need to look for?" Kate answered. A look of relief washed over the two agents. Moscone looked around, suddenly his face twisted in confusion.

"Where are all the bodies?" He asked. Kate knit her eyebrows together in momentary confusion.

"There's only the two."

"No," Moscone said, with confusion suddenly he took off towards the opposite end of the building. He started looking all over for something.

"There was only two!" Castle shouted to the man.

"There's never just two. They don't work like that. If there was just two here that means there's more somewhere else," Anderson explained calmly.

"Is it possible that just once they did kill only two people?" Kate asked in a no nonsense tone. Anderson shook his head. Moscone came running up to him, breathing only slightly heavier.

"De-Tom, I need to make a call upstairs. There is something very wrong here," he told his partner. Thomas Anderson got a strange look on his face before nodding.

"Do what you have to do." The two men clasped each other's shoulders and shared a long look before Moscone broke the hold and started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, close to the ruffling of feathers, and a man standing in front of Moscone.

"Hello Castiel," Micheal said. Cas looked up into Micheal's face.

"Now isn't a good time, brother," Cas said trying to push past the archangel. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Never would be a good time for you." Cas kept trying to push past, "Where do you think you are going Castiel?" Micheal let Cas take a few steps away from him before throwing something at Cas's feet. Fire encircled him. Cas sighed. Turned around. And stared past Micheal to Detective Beckett, Richard Castle, and Dean. Beckett had a gun in her hand, Castle had this look on his face like he was trying to figure out what happened, and Dean's face was covered in anger.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but could you please step away from Agent Moscone?" Beckett yelled at him, aiming the gun. Micheal raised an eyebrow.

"A brave human you have here Castiel. But not very smart. I assume that you know why I am here brother?" Micheal asked.

"Micheal, what is going on? This was an angel battle, not a hit like you told Gabriel and I."

"They doubted Castiel. They were ready to rebel. I couldn't let that happen. You must understand," Micheal said earnestly.

"What about me? You never attacked me! Why them?" Cas was yelling now. The angel blade appeared in his hand.

"Cas..." Dean warned. Beckett looked at him.

" So, your names aren't really Thomas Anderson and Eddie Moscone?" Castle asked, eyes never leaving the brothers in the middle of the room.

"You have no idea how many people actually fall for that," Was all the Dean said to the writer.

"The Father gave us specific instructions concerning you, we had no choice. But these two we couldn't risk it with." Micheal's own angel blade was now in his hand. When a voice across the room called out to them.

"Well isn't this fabulous! A family gathering. Too bad Balthazar, Uriah, Luci, and Anna aren't here. Then we could have a real party then." Gabriel sashayed over.

"Gabriel," both Cas and Micheal said, turning to look at the other archangel. Suddenly Dean stepped forwards.

"What the hell Gabriel?"

"Nice to see you too Dean-o. You're still your same annoying self, I see. How disappointing. How's little bro? Tell my favorite Moose that Tuesday would work better for me," Gabriel said to Dean before turning back to his brothers, "Alright Micheal, let Cassie go."

"He needs to understand why we did it."

"We?" Gabriel asked, "Who's we? Last time I checked I tried to get you to go out for strawberry ice cream, not to kill our brother and sister."

"You really told Castiel to come here?"

"Better believe it bucko. Thought there was something here he'd like to know. Love you big bro, but I gotta go." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared. Which he immediately dumped on the fire ring. Snapping his fingers again, he disappeared.

"Leave Micheal. We have nothing else to talk about," Cas said, his head falling to his chest. Micheal nodded and disappeared in a flurry of feathers. As soon as Micheal disappeared, Dean came running up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Man this situations sucks balls. What do ya say we get outta here and go to a diner. You can get as many hamburgers as you want, on me," He said. Beckett grabbed his arm.

"So you lie to us about your identities, come in and tell us some tale about gangs, have some weird dudes that do magic tricks come in and deliver bad news, and you expect us to just let you leave? I don't think so. You're coming back with us to the station." Dean groaned, Cas just pressed his lips together and nodded. Dean hated police stations, the people always ask to many questions and they don't have pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett stared at the two men sitting in the questioning room. The blonde man, Dean, Winchester refused to be serious about anything and was being very uncooperative. The other one, who introduced himself as Castiel Winchester Novak, stared back at her through the one way glass. Unmoving, unemotional, the man barely blinked. Every so often Dean would lean over and whisper something to him, the mic would catch snippets of conversation. Something about another man, Sammy, angels and demons, and someone else named Gabriel.

Esposito peeked his head in.

"I got the file, the one guy we got in there is Dean Winchester, and man does he have a track record. Tons of cases of credit card fraud, impersonation of an officer of the law, disturbing the peace, assault, a few murder accounts which were later changed to manslaughter under the pretense of self defense, and quite a few reports of arson cases on here as well. The other guy we have nothing on. I mean absolutely nothing. The guy doesn't show up on any FBI records, he doesn't have an ID. With what we have on him, the guy doesn't exist," he said handing her the file. Kate nodded.

"The brothers? The ones that showed up in the warehouse, what about them?"

"No idea, Kevin's working on that now."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to them," Kate said, leaving the room.

Entering the questioning room, Kate noticed that Dean immediately stiffened around her. Castiel, however, watched her calmly.

"You have quite a FBI record Mr. Winchester," Kate commented. Dean smiled charmingly at her.

"Please, just call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father, and my father isn't around anymore. The only living Winchester who would let you get away with calling him Mr. is probably my brother," he said.

"I see, and how does your brother feel about your legal record?"

"Well considering he's got a very similar one, I'm sure he doesn't give a damn as long as it's not sitting in front of me while a hot detective goes through it." Dean was flirting with her. She stuck her tongue in her cheek and raised her eyebrow at him before turning to Castiel.

"And are you aware Mr. Novak, that according to what we found on you, which is nothing I might add, you do not exist?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me your real name Mr. Novak?"

"I did, my name is Castiel."

"But not Castiel Winchester Novak?"

"No. I do not have a last name. But I figured you would want a last name. I just couldn't figure out whether I should use Dean's or Jimmy's."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My- no one. Jimmy is no one, just a friend. From my child hood," Castiel stuttered.

"Are you lying to me?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can not tell you the truth," Castiel answered matter of factly. Kate sighed.

"Listen Castiel, I want to help you. The only thing you've done wrong that we have found is impersonating an FBI agent. But if you can't tell me the truth then I'm going to have to assume that you've committed a much bigger crime," She said, giving him a smile. Castiel looked over at Dean then back at her.

"I will tell you everything you want to know if you let Dean go," He said.

"Cas..." Dean warned.

"No can do, he's got to much on him."

"I can explain everything. I will tell you everything you want to know, about myself and about Dean, if you let him go," Castiel continued.

"I'm sorry Castiel, but that's not how the law works," Kate said. Castiel nodded.

"I guess you don't want to know who the next target is," Castiel said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"You're not playing this game with me."

"I know who's going to die next."

"I'm not falling for it Castiel," Kate insisted. She was curious though. Suddenly Castiel sat straight up in his chair and look at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Beckett, do you have a business card?"

"Yes... Why?" she asked as she opened her folder and grabbed one.

"May I see it?" Castiel asked. Kate handed it to him, he looked at it and smiled. Then he stood up, Dean did too. Kate quickly stood, confused.

"Detective Katherine Beckett, my name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord, this is Dean Winchester he is a hunter of the supernatural. This serial homicide case you are working is actually a war between Heaven and Hell. If you are lucky, the Winchester's and I will get it all sorted out without your help and the homicides will stop. If you aren't lucky we might need your help, or the Apocalypse will happen. Preferably the former. Good day Detective, have fun trying to find us," Castiel said. After which he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and the two of them disappeared. Kate's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" She asked to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Flashback]_

_"Alright Micheal, let Cassie go."_

_"He needs to understand why we did it."_

_"We?" Gabriel asked, "Who's we? Last time I checked I tried to get you to go out for strawberry ice cream, not to kill our brother and sister."_

_{FE}_

_________________________________________________________________________

"But why would Michael himself come down to talk to you?" Sam asked, barely looking up from his computer. Dean scratched the back of his neck and prayed silently that he wouldn’t have any weird after-affects from the flying.

Castiel sighed despondently as he stared up at the ceiling from where he laid on the bed. Dean smiled fondly. He always smiled when Castiel did things like that, it made him seem more human.

"I do not know," Castiel finally answered softly, sitting up, "This is all very odd for him, and Gabriel... Gabriel does not like to associate with Heaven much anymore. He much more prefers to be by himself, causing trouble."

"I think he used the term 'bags of dicks' a few times when previously referring to Heaven's angels," Dean supplied from behind his beer. Castiel smiled at Dean, but his smile fell as soon as he looked away. He nodded.

"I just can't understand," Castiel said, finally just standing up, "Why would Michael kill my two brothers but not me and the others like me who are rebelling? And why is Gabriel even associating with him?"

"As an example maybe?" Sam suggested, "You know, kind of a 'if you continue to rebel this is what will happen,' kind of thing."

Castiel just sighed dejectedly, paced a bit, and fell back onto the bed.

Dean smiled slightly at his, very human like, Angel's reaction.

“Don’t worry, Cas, we’ll figure it out.”

"But I can’t figure it out," Castle said walking with Beckett through the office, "The guy just disappeared!"

"He claimed he was an angel Castle," Beckett stated, trying to work it out in her own head.

"Yeah but seriously! This can't be real!" He sounded half disbelieving and half excited.

"We all saw it Castle, Winchester and Castiel just disappeared. I'd say that that's pretty angelic powers like," Kate said bluntly, shrugging.

"It's impossible. Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Castle said. Beckett rolled her eyes and kept walking. Castle paused momentarily and pinched himself, grimacing when he felt the pain. Kate shook her head, knowing what he was doing.

"So... Angels and Demons. They weren't kidding about that," Esposito said lightly, walking up to Kate as she sat at her desk. Castle jogged up behind her, hand red from where he pinched himself.

"Seems a little fairytale to me," Ryan said skeptically, putting Dean and Castiel's pictures up on the white board. Esposito nodded in agreement.

"Guys, are we forgetting that we all just saw two men disappear into thin air?" Beckett asked, irritated with her team, "Because we have it on video if you don't believe it."

Captain Gates walked up, obviously frustrated. "What the hell is going on!?" she asked, she looked directly at Castle.

"Why does she always look at me when she asks that?" Castle asked putting his hands up. No body answered him, Ryan and Espo both looked at their feet.

"Sir, two fully grown men just disappeared into thin air in the middle of an interrogation," Beckett said, standing up.

"I know that," Gates snapped irritably, "I want to know how they did it."

"We don't know," Beckett admitted desperately. Gates’ gaze snapped to the other detectives, even Castle, for answers.

"The dark-haired one, Castiel," Esposito suggested, "He claimed to be an angel." He made an unsure face.

"I know that too. But that's bullshit. Angels aren't real. I want these men found. This one," Gates said, pointing at the picture of Winchester, "has a lot to answer for, according to his file. Bring them in."

"Yes sir," Everyone said softly. Gates started to walk away before turning around to look at Castle.

"And Mr. Castle?"

"Yes sir?" Castle looked up at her expectantly.

"Do  _not_  make this into a book," She pointed at him like a school teacher would at a naughty student.

"Yes Sir," Castle said, disappointedly.

Kate Beckett was at home drinking some coffee, researching angel's and supernatural stuff, when her phone rang.

"This is Beckett," she answered, not even checking the caller ID, or looking away from her computer screen.

"Hello," an unfamiliar male voice replied, "This would be the Detective Kate Beckett, correct?" Kate cocked her head and closed her computer.

"Yes. And this is...?" she said slowly.

"Oh yes, I'm Sam Winchester. I believe you attempted to interrogate my brother and his angel earlier, Dean and Castiel?" the caller answered cheerfully. Beckett stood up, looking around as if someone were at her house.

"Yes, that was me. Why are you calling?" she asked worriedly.

"Cas asked me to, for him. He and Dean are out eating and so he asked me to call you and fill you in. He seems to think you can handle it," Sam Winchester answered, sounding bored.

"Fill me in on what?" Beckett asked, confused.

"Well, you are aware that Castiel is an angel right?" Sam asked patiently.

"He said so,” Beckett answered, still not convinced of that fact.

"And have you figured out that the victims were angels too?"

"No."

"Ah well, I had hoped you would have but I wasn't holding out much hope. Might I assume that you are looking for Dean and Castiel?" Sam asked, it sounded like he was walking or something.

"I’m not. Not right now. I mean, we have people working on it," Kate said honestly. She like this Winchester. He sounded kinder and more intelligent than the other one. He made her feel a bit less wary.

"I see. Well that's to be expected. I don't suppose you could call that off?" He asked patiently.

"Why would I?" Kate asked, confusedly staring at her feet.

Someone knocked at her door. Kate started and grabbed her gun, pointing with one hand at the door.

"Why would I call of the search?" She asked again, more insistently.

"Open the door and I'll tell you," Winchester replied. Kate cursed, shifting to aim better. She’d known.

"No. You might try to kill me or kidnap me. It's on your record,” she retorted. The feeling of not having to be wary of this one was gone.

"Beckett, please," Sam said, he sounded honest but this was a hardened criminal.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked threateningly, but she moved closer to the door, gun extended.

"I'm unarmed and I honestly don't like hurting people. If you've read my record then you should know that I've always been the more peaceful of the two Winchesters," Sam said. His voice was sort of deep and Beckett could now hear it through the door that she had walked up to.

"I'm a cop, boy, if I open this door it will be on my terms and my terms only," Kate said harshly. She turned off her phone and just spoke through the door.

"Okay," she heard through the door, "I'll do whatever you want me too."

"Okay... um... step back and put your hands on your head," Becket said loudly. She looked out the peep hole and watched the younger Winchester do so. He was really tall. She cocked her gun and held it in front of her as she opened the door and jumped back a bit.

Sam Winchester just stood there, hands on his head, watching her. Kate looked him up and down. She had to admit that he was rather handsome. He had a kinder, intelligent face, and long hair that would look trashy on anybody else but rather fit him. He smiled at her out of the corner of his mouth. Beckett subconsciously took a step back, bit her lips, and studied him.

"Come in, keep your hands on your head, no sudden movements," Kate ordered. Sam smiled a bit more and followed her instructions perfectly.

"Move to the center of the room," she said, beckoning with her gun where he should go. Sam slowly walked towards the center of the room, hands still on his head. Kate moved around and closed the door.

He was even taller now that she was face to face with him, well more like face to chest.

"So... you're Sam Winchester?"

"Well, unless there's another Sam Winchester in here," Sam said, smilingly friendly-like at her.

"I'm going to search you okay?" she said.

"You need my permission?" Sam cocked an eyebrow amusedly. Kate made a face.

"Well I was just telling you,” she said impatiently

"You phrased it like a question." Winchester pointed out.

"I was just... grr…” she growled exasperatedly, he was just as bad as Castle, “Sorry, I'm just going to search you. I wanted to let you know so that you don't freak out."

"Well I appreciate it but really. Here." Sam took his hands off his head and Beckett immediately jerked the gun up to point at his head. Sam opened his hands to show submission and slowly lowered them to his jacket. Kate's grip on the gun tightened and she put her finger over the trigger.

Sam just smiled placidly, took his jacket off, and tossed it on the floor by Beckett's feet. She backed away from it.

"Why don't I just sit down cross legged?" Sam asked, trying to pacify the detective.

"Do that, and put your hands back on your head," Beckett ordered. Sam did so and smiled at her. Beckett made a quick investigation of Sam's jacket and found only his cell phone, a wallet, and car keys to a Chevy, a small package of salt, and a small vial of a clear liquid.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up the vial.

"Just water," Sam answered with a shrug. She didn't believe him.

"Why do you have a vial of 'just water' in your jacket?"

"It's actually holy water," Sam answered willingly, "We use it to check and see if someone is possessed by a demon."

"I don't believe you."

"I can take a drink of it if you want, to prove that it's not a poison or something."

"No, that's fine. I'm just not going to open it, just in case," Kate answered warily. She put everything back into his jacket before turning back to him.

"Okay, stand up." She said. He did so and then put his hands back on his head. Kate couldn't help a small grin, he was getting the hang of this.

She put her gun on the counter not wanting him to be able to get her gun. She did a quick feel over and found nothing suspicious. She stepped back, put her gun in the back of her jeans, and took a deep breath.

"Alright. What did you want?"

Sam smiled kindly.

“Well, I had assumed you would like some answers.”

Kate frowned at him.

“Start talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.Net where the original copy is.


End file.
